Unfolded Events
by Cutiee Boo
Summary: Hermione is happy with Harry, until someone else continues to watch her
1. Hermione's Troubles

-Alright, this is my first Fan-fic..so please bear with mee!- -Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own any characters, they are for J.K. Rowling to brag about.  
  
bUnfolded Events/b  
  
Chapter One-Hermione's Troubles  
  
Hermione looked around the great hall. 'Thank god no ones staring at me.' News had spread about her situation with Harry and Draco. 'God I hate myself!!' She looked at Harry who she had noticed was staring at her and immediately after looking at him, he focused on his ever so interesting breakfast. She could feel Draco's icy blue eyes on her back, but she didn't dare turn around. She already knew that he was fuming and she didn't feel like arguing today. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She asked herself over and over.  
  
-`Flashback  
  
It all started in Potion's. Hermione and Harry walked in with their hand laced. Hermione had the biggest grin on her face, but she didn't realize a pair of eyes watching her every move. The two sat down at their own little table and was fighting the urge to just start snogging. Snape then burst into the room and noticed the couple. "15 points from Gryffindor for looking so happy." A few Slytherins laughed. "You will copy this and have this potion down by the end of the class and Longbottom, you're trying it first tomorrow." Neville looked absolutely mortified. All of the sudden, Hermione looked down and noticed a piece of paper on her desk. 'Probably a note' she thought. She looked over at Harry who didn't seem to notice. He was copying down his notes. Hermione looked from Harry to the note and decided to open it. In neat green handwriting, she read:  
  
Mudblood, meet me after class. There is something that I'd like to share with you.  
  
Hermione knew immediately that it was from Malfoy. She read the note over and over. 'What does Malfoy want with me?' She thought. She didn't know what to do and suddenly, the bell rang. She decided to go with her gut. She then walked outside and Harry then walked out. "Aren't you coming?" He asked. "No, I'm going to stay here and ask Snape about..The potion! Yes that's right.The potion and then about my grade." Hermione answered hoping she sounded convincing. "Alright, I'll be waiting in the Great Hall for you." He then bent down and gave her a short, sweet kiss. Hermione smiled as she watched him walk down the corridor. "Aww..how sickening. I would've expected better from you Granger." Hermione spun around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. She noticed him looking her up and down. It was true. Over the summer, Hermione matured and had killer curves. Her hair was soft and straight and her chocolate brown eyes where as shiny as ever. "What do you want Malfoy?" She looked him dead in the eye and looked into his cold bluish/gray eyes. "Well, what do you want?" She glared at him. "Well, you and I both know that you have been going out with Pothead for about 2 months now." He drawled. "You and the rest of the school, so don't think your so special." She added with a sly smirk. "Don't think you can play with me, mudblood. I'm a Malfoy, and you'll do what I say." "Oh really? Everyone knows that you're a ferret faced, stuck up arrogant little bastard." Hermione said triumphantly. Draco glared at her. "So what was it you wanted to share with me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Well, let's just say that I have an, *ahem*, attraction to you." He bent down. "And Potter is the only thing standing in my way, so believe me, this little attraction could become dangerous." He kissed her neck softly and Hermione's eyes fluttered. As soon as it started it ended, as she watched him disappear down the corridor. 


	2. Entries and Stories Unfolded

Second chappie is upp! So here it is! Disclaimer- Blaa. Blaa. Blaa. I don't own anything from HP OK???  
  
bUnfolded Events/b Chapter Two-Entries and Stories Unfolded  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She bolted out of the Great Hall and ran to her Common Room. Once there she just ran upstairs to the girl's dormitories. Hermione ran to her bed and started crying into her pillow. No one was there to help her or to even comfort her. After all she had betrayed Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The boy who the girl's couldn't get enough of. Everyone in Gryffindor abandoned her for even socializing with a Slytherin. She felt horrible. Hermione then looked under her bed and pulled out a box. She whispered the password to open it (deepest secret) and pulled out a black book. She opened the first page. It was labeled 10/16. 'At least I can pour my heart out in here.' The first entry read:  
  
"I can't believe it! I met Draco today. We went to the Garden of Truth. I felt awesome! I feel horrible for two-timing Harry, but when I'm with Draco, I feel great! We where just lying in the flowers and I actually saw the real Draco for the first time. He was so open with me. I loved it! I think I love him."  
  
'Wow wasn't I stupid.' Hermione flipped through another couple of pages. 'I remember this incident.' It was labeled 11/6:  
  
"The Halloween dance was the best! I went as a belly dancer. I was dancing with Harry but couldn't help but notice Draco staring at me. He told me over a hundred times how he's so jealous over Harry. I was really surprised. He also told me how he likes having this situation a little secret. I think I do too. That night I was going to break up with Harry until I met someone."  
  
Hermione remembered this incident all too well.  
  
-`Flashback  
  
It was a nice winter day and the snow was flowing beautifully as the November wind calmed down. All of the sudden she was pulled into a nearby corridor. It was black and only dimly lit by torches. Hermione couldn't see anything, but made out a figure of a young girl. "Who are you?" Hermione demanded as she backed away from the corridor. "Please! Just listen to me! You have to! It's for your own good! Please!" The girl pleaded. Hermione gave in. She walked cautiously back to the girl. "Who are you?" Hermione asked. "I can't say, but I just need to tell you this." Hermione listened intently. She wanted to know why this girl took her hostage in a deserted corridor. "It's about Draco and you." "How did you kno.." "I saw you one night on the grounds." Hermione fell silent. What was this girl going to do? "Listen to me, please!" The girl begged. Hermione just nodded her head. "I came to this school about two years ago as a first year and got sorted into Slytherin. I was so happy! I mean, I was in a great house and I had a great boyfriend, Jacob Thomas. I felt wonderful, that is until I met him." "Who?" Hermione asked. "Draco Malfoy. I had found that he had a crush on me. At first I was flattered! I mean, a fifth year having a crush on me? No one ever heard of it before! But then, things took a turn for the worst. He found out I had a boyfriend and did everything possible for him to stay away from me." "What did he do?" Hermione was curious. "He would use the Unforgivable Curse on him..Crucio." The girl said in not even a whisper. "He went so far as to get a knife. He stabbed Jacob almost to death. He was in the Hospital Wing for almost 2 months trying to heal." Hermione drew in a gasp. "I was too ashamed to tell anybody. Draco then found out that I didn't want to be with him. I had asked if I could be transferred and so Dumbledore put me in Ravenclaw. Later I had found out that Jacob was put into Hufflepuff." "What happened?" Hermione asked shakily. "Well.." The girl started to cry. "Draco eventually found out that I was ignoring him." "What did he do?" Hermione questioned. "One night I was walking in the corridor and someone grabbed me. I found out it was Draco. He pulled me into an empty classroom and raped me." Hermione started crying. "Stay away from him. Stay with Harry! Now GO!" Hermione fled the scene not wanting to look back.  
  
-Very sad! I felt bad while writing it! But it adds to the story. R/R! Cutiee Boo 


End file.
